


farmhouse

by Enriale



Category: One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom, ziam - Fandom
Genre: Gay, Love, M/M, romantic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enriale/pseuds/Enriale
Summary: [[  a  l  e  v  o  s  í  a  ]]def. Circunstancia de haberse asegurado quien comete un delito contra las personas de que no corre ningún riesgo que pudiera provenir de una reacción defensiva por parte de la persona atacada.Una novela corta (250 palabras aprox por capítulo) donde Liam es enviado al rancho de su fallecido tío para recuperar sus instintos sociales y debe enfrentarse a Zayn para decidir quien ganará en el juego del amor.
Relationships: Zayn Malik & Liam Payne





	1. 01 — el campo te enamora con sus adversidades

El taxi que inició su ruta en el aeropuerto terminó en aquel sitio remoto por la carretera. Desde la entrada solo se podía observar la silueta de lo que eran los establos, algunas bodegas y la casa principal. Liam bajó, nervioso, una mochila colgaba de su espalda y dos maletas se recargaron en el portón de madera apenas pagó la extremista cantidad que había solicitado el conductor.

Comenzó a andar cuando confirmó el número con una hoja de papel que cargaba en su bolsillo, a mitad de camino la llegada de un equino gigantesco y sus fuertes piernas galopando con intensidad el suelo, hicieron caer al recién llegado.

“ _Debes de ser Liam_ ” una figura bronceada por el sol, con una musculosa cortada de una camisa vieja, jeans y botas de trabajo cuestionó al que reposaba sus sentaderas en el suelo. El sol intimidó la vista del castaño y no dejó ver al emisor, cuando se levantó y acercó un poco, suspiró, haciendo contacto visual con los ojos miel del masculino sobre el caballo. “ _Mi nombre es Zayn. El señor Payne me avisó que llegarías pero te esperaba más tarde. ¿Nos vamos?_ ” Liam no respondió.

Zayn acomodó las maletas frente a él y dejó que el otro se sentara a sus espaldas. Le tuvo que tomar los brazos ante su silencio y hacerle abrazarle por la cintura para evitar un accidente. Liam se sonrojó cuando en el trayecto, una inyección de miedo le había hecho apretar tan fuerte a Zayn, tanto que pudo marcar con el tacto de sus brazos el estómago fornido y musculoso, embarnecido por el trabajo del moreno.

“ _El campo te enamora con sus adversidades”_ habló Zayn, galopando hacia la cabaña, edificio central de la granja.


	2. 02 — tartamudeo

“ _Es muy callado. Pensé que la gente de ciudad era más atrevida con las palabras”_ Zayn chistó. Comía con Loreta, una mujer morena, trabajadora eterna de la granja de los Payne. Se sentaban juntos en el comedor mientras disfrutaban el desayuno, Liam afuera dificultaba su vida tratando de asear a los becerros, que escapaban con velocidad de la manguera, el jabón y el agua.

“ _Es lo malo de generalizar, hijo. Considérale complicado. Su papá consideró prudente ponerlo en un entorno como el nuestro, ajeno a sus facilidades… ¿El objetivo? Que fuera más social”_ la mujer partía una manzana. “ _Debe tener muchos recuerdos del lugar. Tú, dudo que le recuerdes. Cuando aún vivía su tío, pasó mucho tiempo con él, aquí. Debió haber sido complicado el penar su muerte”._

“ _¿En donde entro yo en este periodo de transformación?”_ cuestionó Zayn.

“ _Te toca cuidarlo como su tío lo hizo alguna vez. Considera que Liam está acostumbrado a recibir todo y… tener que ordenar su vida de nuevo para cumplir trabajos de campo, será una actividad difícil”._

Zayn chistó y salió hacia Liam. No había cumplido ni los dos días. Cuando un becerro pretendió escapar del baño, Zayn lo enredó con sus piernas. Liam sonrió mientras miraba al moreno empaparse, sosteniendo el animal para su apropiado aseo.

“ _G-gracias”_ tartamudeó Liam cuando habían terminado. Zayn se retiró, sonriente, con un nudo en el corazón. Ya que aquella palabra había sido lo primero que Liam había dicho desde que llegó.


	3. 03 — días malos

La tarde fue complicada. Liam habló con su papá solo para ser regañado. Zayn, quien viviendo también en la cabaña, notó que la reacción del castaño había sido aislarse y llorar. ¿Qué es lo que me hace sentir bien? Pensaba mientras andaba de un lado a otro en la sala de estar en el primer piso de la casa. Apenas se fue Loreta, tuvo una idea.

“ _¡Liam, Liam! Rápido, una de nuestras yeguas se lastimó por el río, vámonos”_ en un frenesí fingido, Liam salió en su pijama y tomó asiento copiloto en la vieja camioneta.

La noche ya había caído, Zayn conducía aún fingiendo la situación entre el camino terregoso del rancho. Cuando las luces tenues por la edad de su transporte alumbraron la valla que anunciaba el fin del territorio, dio la vuelta y bajó, Liam con él. Abrió la puerta de la parte trasera y señaló con una sonrisa.

Una manta y unas almohadas adornaban el espacio, junto con dos botellas de agua carbonizada y un bol con fruta que había partido Loreta. Liam no entendió al principio pero cuando lo hizo, se fragilizó. Recargado en la pared de la camioneta, sus ojos se cristalizaron y comenzó a llorar. Zayn le sostuvo de la espalda.

“ _Es un día malo_ ” murmuró, con la voz cortada por su llanto.

“ _Cuando tengo días malos… me gusta venir a ver las estrellas. Me gusta pensar que me ven de regreso y hablan de mí. ¿Les gustaría verme triste, apagado?”_

Liam alzó su cara. Todo el firmamento se postró en sus ojos. Zayn notó cuando sus pupilas se expandieron. Ahí, a la luz de la luna, se recostaron de lado a lado, acompañándose.


	4. 04 — algo de cariño

Los días comenzaban a pasar y ambos comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la presencia del otro. Los desayunos, comidas y cenas eran con compañía del otro. La conversación era nula, no hablaban. Zayn lanzaba algunos comentarios divertidos y Liam sonreía como respuesta.

Un momento estelar fue una de las noches, cuando Zayn patrullaba por última vez para ahuyentar a los coyotes del ganado, que dejó de ver a Liam. Le buscó por todos lados y no le encontró. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte cuando tampoco encontró el celular del otro en su habitación, a la que entró por la fuerza. Nervioso, le dijo a Loreta, quien corrió la voz por las granjas aledañas.

En una última instancia, entró al establo, donde su alma recuperó energía cuando observó a Liam, recostado en una de las vacas que tomaba una siesta. Apretó su pecho e hizo camino hasta donde el castaño. Cuando este notó su presencia, buscó explicar.

“ _Llevaba toda la tarde triste. Me acerqué a ella y le hice compañía… creo que necesitaba algo de cariño”_ habló Liam.

“ _De vez en cuando todos necesitamos algo de cariño. ¿No lo crees?”_ los brazos fuertes de Zayn fueron sentidos por el otro, quien se sorprendió al recibir un abrazo. El contacto físico duro más de lo normal ya que había cierto magnetismo que impedía separarse. Cuando el moreno le soltó, Liam se sonrojó y bajó su cabeza.

“ _Zayn…”_ Liam seguía mirando al suelo “ _¿Tu necesitas un poco de cariño?”_ cuestionó. Zayn soltó una risa, celebrando la inocencia de aquel.


	5. 05 — 10 segundos

Liam había pasado gran parte de la noche repasando por la colección de VHS de su tío, compuesta en su mayoría por películas de terror. Se levantó en la madrugada cuando una corriente de aire frío recorrió su cuerpo. Al notar la ventana abierta, se acercó y notó el lloviznar, cerró la ventana y justo en el momento que lo hacía, cayó un rayo cuyo sonido le hizo dar un grito de susto.

No pasaron más de 10 segundos para tener a Zayn en ropa interior, somnoliento y despeinado abriendo la puerta violentamente mientras sostenía un bate de béisbol.

“ _Por algo sugerí que dejaras de ver esas películas”_ comentó el que iba en ropa interior. Liam se metió en su cama y sin decir palabra alguna, cerró sus ojos y sus nervios actuaron como somníferos inmediatos. La lluvia continuó por un buen par de horas, hasta momentos previos del amanecer.

Cuando abrió sus ojos sintió un cosquilleo en su mano. Parece que en su sueño, arrojó su brazo al costado y Zayn, quien había hecho un tendido al lado de la cama y con un pijama más cubierta se había quedado a acompañar, había entrelazado los dedos de ambos, considerando que probablemente el otro tenía temor del clima.

Sorprendido y sonrojado, Liam no se movió. Sostuvo la mano del otro y le observó, el bate descansaba entre sus piernas y estaba a medio cubrir por una sábana. Mantuvo aquella posición por un par de minutos, admirando el físico del otro y pensando en todo lo que había hecho por él.

Llegó a una conclusión.

Una conclusión que le hizo sonrojar.


	6. 06 — primavera

La primavera había llegado y con ella, una fiesta que conmemoraban tradicionalmente en la granja de los Payne. Todos los vecinos traían platillos y comían, bebían y bailaban junto con los anfitriones para celebrar otra temporada más de buenas cosechas y suerte para evitar los coyotes.

Zayn vestía un conjunto que Liam le había seleccionado, con el que recibía cumplidos de manera interminable. Bebió un poco. Liam también.

Al final, Loreta anunció que ya era muy tarde y ellos debían de arrear a sus cabezas de ganado para tomaran agua del arroyo y sería muy complicado levantarse si se dormían tarde. Los vecinos ebrios fueron retirándose hasta que se quedó Liam y Zayn solos, en la mesa, acompañándose.

“ _Tu tío me cuidó toda la vida. Siempre le consideré un padre. La granja será lo mejor que encuentres. Pero siempre será un sitio solitario. Bien dicen que no hay soledad más grande que saber que la luna te acompaña”._

“ _¿Aún conmigo te sigues sintiendo solo?”_ cuestionó Liam. El cuero cabelludo de Zayn se enchinó, había sido la primera oración completa que le había escuchado.

“ _Aprecio mucho tu compañía. Sabes… sabes ganarte a las personas aun siendo… tan silencioso como puedas ser”_ instintivamente le tomó de la mano sobre la mesa, Liam se sonrojó. “ _Creo que eres muy inteligente. Perseverante. Adecuado. Además… cuando te veo a los ojos…”_ no terminó la oración.

Aún sosteniendo su mano, Liam se había pegado al cuerpo del otro con un beso en los labios.


	7. 07 — día libre

Zayn mantuvo su postura. Cerró sus ojos. La dulzura de aquel beso le había hecho sentir una onda cálida correr su cuerpo. Liam apretaba la mano de aquel como si soltándole terminaría toda la situación aquella.

Separándose, Liam cubrió su cara en vergüenza para después mirar al otro con un orificio hecho entre sus dedos. Zayn soltó una carcajada y le volvió a tomar de la mandíbula, regresándoles al beso. Cuando terminaron el gesto romántico, Zayn le tomó de las manos y se miraron a los ojos por un par de segundos.

Fue una gran sorpresa. Fue más sorprendente para Loreta, quien cuando entró en la mañana siguiente a la cabaña les encontró sobre el sofá de tres asientos de la sala de estar, acostados. Zayn yacía en jeans sin parte superior de su ropa y Liam exclusivamente en una sudadera y shorts cortos, para dormir. El más moreno sostenía al otro por la cintura, apretándolo contra sí.

Loreta actuó en sus actividades sigilosa, pretendiendo no despertarlos. Cuando estos despertaron, se fueron por su cuenta a la habitación de Zayn, donde decidieron darse el día libre de trabajo.

Su día libre consistía en dormir, prácticamente; Zayn rodeaba el cuerpo del otro y Liam se dejaba consentir. Cuando despertaron por la noche, hicieron un viaje nocturno hacia un restaurante de comida rápida aledaño en la vieja camioneta. Después de las hamburguesas, se abrazaron por un largo rato mientras observaban el cielo, en un mirador cercano a la granja. Ahí, Zayn le obsequió un anillo dorado con la inscripción ‘Z+L’ al lado de un corazón.


	8. 08 — en el establo

La madera del establo rechinaba cuando Zayn, en la oscuridad proporcionada por el lugar, sujetaba el cuerpo del otro. Aprisionándolo. Coqueteando por un par de horas, este había llevado a Liam al establo, donde tuvieron la oportunidad de compartir un par de besos.

Había surgido una especie de adicción por el contacto físico por Liam. No temía de los espacios para solicitar un abrazo o un beso de Zayn. En el tractor, inclusive, se había sentado en las piernas del moreno. Alimentando a las gallinas Zayn le había abrazado por la espalda durante un par de minutos.

Lo más romántico era por las noches, ya que después de una merecida ducha para deshacerse del polvo que el trabajo forzoso les sometía, intercambiaban miradas en el sofá y después se recostaba Liam sobre Zayn, iniciando una sesión de besos y caricias que terminaban hasta que uno de los dos decidía quedarse dormido.

“ _¿Qué va a pasar cuando ya no estés, cuando ya no te tenga conmigo?”_ cuestionó Zayn.

“ _Ven conmigo. Podríamos vivir juntos, rentar un lugar o alquilar una casa rodante”_ respondió Liam, mientras acomodaba su cuerpo sobre los músculos del otro. Utilizaba el pecho de su acompañante como almohada y sus dedos se entrelazaban a los costados de ambos.

“ _No hay lugar en la ciudad para mí. Mi corazón está aquí…”_ murmuró “ _… y aquí”_ juguetón, apretó el trasero de Liam quien moviéndose, le hizo soltarle. Sonrojado, no dijo ninguna palabra, simplemente se mantuvo en aquella posición, abrazándole.


	9. 09 — disfrutando su nueva vida

“ _Honestamente… esperaba algo totalmente distinto del lugar”_ Zayn comentó mientras avanzaba el camino entre la multitud. La fiesta de aniversario del corporativo Payne le había llevado junto con Liam a la ciudad, donde había experimentado una gran cantidad de primeras veces. Había tomado el avión por primera vez, conocido un restaurante de comida rápida por primera vez y lo más emocional, había tomado la mano de su compañero sentimental frente a una multitud de personas por primera vez, sin sentir miedo.

Las emociones que tenía se vieron opacadas cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Liam… hablaba. Después de su ser silencioso y misterioso, llegando a la fiesta había soltado la mano del moreno e iniciado con un ciclo social importante.

“ _Me trajiste al chico muy diferente. ¿Estás seguro de que es la misma lagartija temerosa que envié a hacer trabajo pesado al rancho?”_ cuestionó el papá de Liam, tomándole de la espalda.

 _“Está disfrutando mucho su nueva vida. Liam aprendió a hacer algo que nunca había aprendido en la ciudad. Aprendió que los momentos con los demás cuentan y que debe hacer lo mejor para enriquecer esos momentos. Ahora, así como le ve, sonriente de una persona a otra, está haciendo memorias con los que ama y les está haciendo saber mediante pequeñas muestras sociales que se preocupa por ellos”_ respondió el moreno.

El papá de Liam fue tomado por unos de sus compañeros, dejando a Zayn de lado. Zayn comenzó a observar a Liam, más profundamente. Reflexionó. Tal vez, su trabajo estaba completo. Tal vez, su amor había curado a Liam de una enfermedad que no sabía tener. Y ahí, entre tantas teorías, se fue.


	10. 10 — para liam

_Querido Liam._

_Los meses de trabajo que has pasado en el rancho de tu tío se convirtieron en memorias especiales para mí. Me has enseñado que solo conocemos a los demás en sus dificultades y aún así, nunca terminamos de aprender a las personas._

_Tu personalidad distinta y tus formas únicas de ver la vida me hicieron darme cuenta de muchas cosas, especialmente que necesito aprovechar más el presente y darme cuenta de las cosas que suceden, aún cuando no quiera darme cuenta de esas cosas por temor a que me hagan daño a mi o a los que quiero. En la fiesta con tu papá te miré contento, conversando, socializando, cosa que hubiera creído imposible meses atrás. Noté que evolucionaste en la persona que siempre creí que eras: un individuo amoroso, atento y cariñoso con los que le rodeamos._

_Loreta alguna vez me pidió que te cuidara como un hermano, pero creo que te tomé cariño demás. Me enamoré de ti._

_El amor me permitió saber que tus intenciones era resguardarte dentro de alguien que te cuidara y te hiciera sentir protegido; estoy contento de que te hayas sentido así conmigo._

_Sin embargo, después de todo este tiempo sirviendo como una coraza para ti, tomo la mejor decisión al optar por la lejanía. La ciudad me es muy complicada. ¿Sabías que les pagan a las personas por existir y grabar haciendo tonterías? Qué concepto._

_Cuídate mucho. Siempre que observes la luna, estaré yo pensando en ti._

_Te ama, Zayn._


	11. 11 — el dolor de la rutina

“ _Nuestros clientes desean una experiencia única. Desean saber lo que es exclusividad y sentir que los que están a su alrededor les cuidan. La línea VIP del Hotel Payne servirá como un inicio a toda una nueva introducción del concepto de hospitalidad. Por eso, es importante conservar los valores de familia, cercanía a la naturaleza y amor”_ Liam recitaba su guion, que había preparado con la intención de presentar una propuesta de imagen corporativa que preparó para su papá y los inversionistas de su apellido. En su mano, se observaban dos anillos; aquel que había sido de su compañero sentimental que le había dejado junto a la carta de despedida.

Las semanas habían pasado. Raras. Liam había tomado una rutina que le permitía desconocer todo lo que emocionalmente resguardaba para no explotar. Temprano hacía ejercicio y desayunaba, en la media tarde se iba a la oficina y regresaba antes de la madrugada; cansado y listo para dormir. Los fines de semana trataba de pasar corriendo, charlando con sus compañeros de trabajo o bien, ocupado en casa de sus padres.

Sin embargo, había una espina en su corazón que no le permitía funcionar. Siempre que regresaba a su teléfono celular y observaba su fondo de pantalla, una imagen de Zayn exclusivamente en pantalones, mientras sostenía en sus brazos un pastel que había cocinado Loreta.

“ _Hijo… me vendes algo que no creo que tengas. Me vendes emoción cuando tu mirada está perdida. Me propones valores de cercanía y familiares cuando te noto distante, frío, alejándote de nuevo de todo lo que habías cambiado”._

_“Tal vez no quiero cambiar, papá. Quiero a alguien”._


	12. 12 — final: para siempre

Zayn estacionó la vieja camioneta en la tienda de autoservicio. Bajó buscando unos cigarrillos y una botella de vino para llevar a Loreta, quien había conseguido una especie de adicción con una marca de vino en la caja. Sus ojos cansados y su mirada inexpresiva impresionó a la cajera, quien le hizo saber de su apariencia. “ _Debe ser el trabajo. Con las lluvias, tengo que estar cuidando de que mis hijas no se asusten y traten de escapar”_ comentó refiriéndose a las vacas que cuidaba.

Tomó la bolsa reciclable y manejó hasta el rancho. Los caminos se habían hecho aburridos. Con Liam, jugueteaba y le abrazaba todo el camino, hablando de las flores o del paisaje. Cuando iba solo, recordaba todo lo que había vivido con él y como su decisión había sido probablemente una manera inmadura de decir que no estaba listo para tener nada con nadie. Observó un bulto de personas en la entrada al rancho. Cuando bajó, apresurado, todos discutían sobre unas cabezas de ganado que se habían estado comiendo varias verduras y frutas. De un momento a otro, se le pidió a Zayn dar la razón.

“ _Puedo reponer la semilla, pero no creo poder pagar toda la perdida. Trataré de ser más cuidadoso, pero por-“ el_ sonido de una jeep rechinando por el freno detuvo su discurso. Liam, en ropa formal bajó corriendo hacia el que alguna vez había sido su compañero.

En cuanto se cruzó con él, no hubo más que una reacción. Se abrazaron y besaron románticamente. Loreta sonrió desde la lejanía y el resto había decidido pasar la conversación para otro momento. Liam buscó en su saco y con la mano nerviosa, sacó el anillo que le había dejado el otro y lo posicionó en su mano. “ _Para siempre”_ susurró Liam, envolviendo su alma en un cálido abrazo de su novio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por tu lectura.   
> Espero le hayas disfrutado.


End file.
